Bargain
Bargaining or haggling is a type of negotiation in which the buyer and seller of a good or service dispute the price which will be paid and the exact nature of the transaction that will take place, and eventually come to an agreement. Optimally, if it costs the retailer nothing to engage and allow bargaining, he can divine the buyer's willingness to spend. A bargain is an agreement between parties concerning the sale of property; or a contract by which one party binds himself to transfer the right to some property for a consideration, and the other party binds himself to receive the property and pay the consideration. History When Elizabeth Swann goes aboard the Black Pearl to "Parlay" with Hector Barbossa, during the attack on Port Royal, she used the Gold Medallion to strike a bargain. Her threat to drop it overboard makes the captain cooperate, but she soon finds out she was foolish to trust him. Barbossa sails away, with Elizabeth still on board.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, pg.21 Later, speaking of Jack Sparrow's quest for the Pearl, Joshamee Gibbs would tell Jack that Barbossa's "not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one", in which Jack claimed to not be a fool.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl By the search for the Dead Man's Chest, Jack Sparrow knew more than a bit about Davy Jones's love for a good bargain.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (junior novelization), pg.18 Thirteen years prior, Jack made a deal with Jones to raise the Black Pearl from the depths, in exchange for 100 years of servitude aboard the Flying Dutchman. While trying to settle his debt, Jack made several more bargains: one with Will Turner, and one with Davy Jones himself. Will Turner, who had previously struck a bargain with Lord Cutler Beckett in finding Jack's compass,Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's ChestPirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (junior novelization), pg.99 agreed to help Jack find the Key to the Dead Man's Chest.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (junior novelization), pg.57 In his one chance to bargain with Davy Jones, Jack Sparrow had agreed to collect 100 human souls in just three days, with Will Turner used as a "good faith payment" which left Jack with 99 more to go. If Jack succeeded, he will be a free man once more. If he failed, he faced a life of slavery, serving Jones on the Flying Dutchman.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, pg.60 Before embarking on the voyage to rescue Jack Sparrow from the Land of the Dead, Will Turner made a bargain, in which Turner gets the Black Pearl so he could free his father, Bootstrap Bill. However, Sao Feng turned on Will after dealing with the East India Trading Company, though Feng himself was betrayed.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Having remembered all too clearly the bargain he had struck with Will Turner, Cutler Beckett then bargained with Jack, who had the compass, though Jack was not so eager to bargain. Simultaneously, Barbossa made a bargain with Sao Feng to escape EITC imprisonment. Later, to accomplish his own end, Will Turner bargained with both Beckett and Davy Jones in leading them to Shipwreck Cove. Appearances *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (junior novelization)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (junior novelization)'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' External links * Notes and references Category:Words and phrases